Rising Elements
by SixPathSage
Summary: Harry was raised to be hated. Liliana was raised to be alone. They will rise to be the worlds greatest elementals. They must learn to master their abilities before the war destroys all they know and love. New friends new enemies. Slytherin Dark Emo not Evil Harry. HP/OC/DG - DM/AG more parings coming with later chapters OC - Gryffindor more inside
1. Awakening

**Rising Elements**

A/N: Albus Dumbledore took Harry Potter to his relatives in hopes they would raise him as their own. They didn't, instead Harry's relatives despised everything about him that caused him to grow up without love, affection and desire. They attempted to rid of Harry's magic in hopes he would become 'normal' like themselves. They however have unleashed a terrible monster within Harry; the day Harry's magic evolved into something that the world wasn't ready for. A Dark, Emo and Goth type Harry. Not evil, Slytherin Class. Will be adding new characters.

Please note that this story may seem similar to Raul-1331 Harry Potter and the Elemental's Power. Yes I do have his permission to use this story from him. So don't complain about me being a copy cat.

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

In Little Whinging Surrey lied a house that look like any other house. The grass was neatly cut. The rose bushes were trimmed perfectly. The windows were crystal clear. The neighborhood was quiet and peaceful. Inside the house, it was clean as clean could be. Pictures of a happy family of three were stack neatly around the living room. Yet Number Four Private Drive was anything but normal. And the the residents who lived within the house feared the day their neighbors would discover their dark and terrible secret. The Dursley's feared the day their neighbors would discovered their nephew was a wizard. Vernon Dursley who was larger than life (in a sense) hated anything that people didn't have to do the 'right and hard working way.' His wife Petunia Dursley neé Evans was no different and hated anything that had to do with magic. She could only despised herself for raising her sister's only child. A young orphan who was known as Harry James Potter. No pictures existed of him in the house hold, but he existed; living in the small cupboard underneath the stairs. However, not even young Harry knew he was a wizard.

In a sense he didn't even exist to the outside world. He spent most of his time running from his obnoxious cousin Dudley Dursley, who seem to look like a smaller version of his own father. Harry would spend most of his time doing all the chores around the house or running away from Dudley and his friends to avoid being beaten up. Harry was lonely and hated the world for allowing him to suffer.

Today however was an odd day. It was a day where everything would change. Instead of a hot day like the weather channel's had promised, snow was falling from the darken sky and ice was covering the houses and streets. Parent's could be seen outside wearing what winter clothing they had and looking up at the sky, bizarred by the sudden change. Many children however where outside building snowman, or snow angels even having throwing snowballs at each other or passing cars. Everyone was baffled by the sudden change in the weather. If anyone had bothered to look closely they would have seen the coldest was at number four private drive.

Inside the said house, the Dursley's woke up freezing with their bed sheets covered in solid ice. Every breathe they took blew out icy winds as they shivered at the sudden coldness. They put on their clothes in desperate attempt to get warm. Their clothes however, were half frozen solid. They went to the stove and turn them on only to realize the pipes were frozen. So they turn to their fireplace in hopes to get warm. However after nearly an hour of trying to get a fire started they gave up and the three Dursley's huddle together in a desperate attempt to get warm.

Harry woke up feeling warmer and lighter than he has ever felt in his young life. It was almost as if someone had lit a fire around him and it wouldn't go out. He laid their enjoying the feeling. He wished it would never end but he got up and left his small cupboard.

The moment he left his cupboard a powerful gust of wind that seemed to came at him blew gentle against him. It took him a moment to realize everything was frozen and covered in ice. However instead of freezing and shivering from the unexpected cold, he felt sudden warmth spread across his body. It felt like a life time as he stood their and welcome the sudden feeling. He open his eyes for some strange reason, he could feel strength entering him like never before.

He look around and notices the Dursley's sitting on the couch huddling together. Frost could be seen hanging on their faces. Harry took a sudden step towards when he suddenly felt tremendous power flowing inside of him. Harry paused wondering what was going on. He raised his hand to look at it but was surprise to see ice moving like a snake, mimicking his hands movements.

"What's going on?" Harry muttered out loud.

His sudden voice caused the Dursley's to look up in shock and fear. They couldn't believe their nephew was wearing rags and look perfectly healthy. Indeed, the ice around him made him look as if he was glowing before them.

"What am I?" Harry asked.

Vernon seeing the dangers manage to speak before his lips became stuck together.

"Boy, you are to turn things back the way they were right this minute." Vernon growled. It would have sounded threatening if he wasn't stuttering between each word.

"I did this... but how..." Harry aksed.

"You and your freakishness." Vernon snapped at his nephew.

Harry paused at his uncles words. He started doing what only he could do at the moment. Piece together everything he knew. He began to reflect on his life. He remembered when he accidentally turn his teacher's wig from blond to blue. He was punish for a week for his little stunt even when he didn't know how he did it. He also remembered the time when he was running from Dudley and his gang when he suddenly appeared on the school roof. He appeared there like magic. All the times when he was angry or afraid it was like something magical had happen for him. It was then Harry knew the answer. He suddenly knew why his only family despised him so much. He was something they were not.

"Am I a sorcerer?" Harry half asked half demanded. New found courage was entering him, something he has never felt before.

"Don't say it. Do not say those words." Petunia suddenly lashed out. She look for the first time, terrified.

"So you hate me, because I can use magic. Is that it?" Harry asked. But Petunia took a deep gasp and clap her hands on her ear. Dudley look even more terrified than usual. Vernon was beside himself; he stood up and charged at his little nephew. Harry thinking fast did the only thing he could do. He raised his hands in attempt to defend himself. A sudden clash of water suddenly appeared and launches itself at Vernon who was swept off his feet and landed with a loud 'thud' against the wall.

Harry was the first to get over his shock at his new found abilities. He looks at his hands and smiled. A dark and cruel smile formed onto his lips. Petunia and Dudley could only look on in fear as Harry seemed to transform from a scared and scrawny boy to an insane and powerful boy.

"I want you to tell me, everything you know about me. Including my parents." Harry hissed in what appeared to be like a snake talking. Dudley gave a whimper and tried to hide behind his mother in a desperate attempt to stay safe from his insane cousin.

**Hogwarts – Headmaster Office **

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk thinking about the currently nine years. His real thoughts were about young Harry Potter. Minerva McGonagall, his Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Teacher and Head of Gryffindor always told him the dangers of leaving young Harry Potter wit his relatives. He could always hear disgust when Minerva spoke of them. If Albus knew one thing it was nothing was stronger than family. He did not want Harry to suffer as he did with his family. He wanted Harry to grow up happy and away from all the fame. He knew Harry would let it get to his head if he grew up with being famous and popular in the wizarding world. This is why he always stood by his decision to leave Harry with his relatives.

Dumbledore was suddenly brought out of his train of thought when the fireplace erupted with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge head popped in.

"Cornelius, what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore stated calmly.

"Dumbledore! Thank Merlin you are here. I feared the worst that you would be away but the Ministry of Magic is in desperate need of your help." Cornelius Fudge half shouted with ash going into his mouth.

"How may I be of assistance Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked kindly in his grandfather voice.

"There are two magical incidents which our Accidental Magic Reversal Squads are unable to control." Cornelius shouted.

"Two?" Dumbledore repeated.

"Yes two. One is in Surrey, where a massive snow storm has hit the small town called Little Whinging." Dumbledore felt a sudden sense of dread hit his stomach. His thoughts almost went to Harry Potter wondering if the young boy was safe. He immediately focus in on what the Minister of Magic was saying. We have another incident in near Rochester, Kent. A massive Fiendfyre has destroyed most of the muggle lands. We're having trouble controlling the situation Dumbledore."

Dumbledore paled at the idea someone would be using fiendfyre in a muggle residence. Fiendfyre hasn't been seen since the end of the First War. The mere thought of someone using it now was terrifying.

"I shall deal with the fiendfyre. I will send Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to assist with the weather in Surrey." Dumbledore said slowly. As much as he wanted to go and check in on Harry Potter, he knew the fiendfyre would be the most dangerous element right now.

"Thank you Dumbledore, the Ministry cannot thank you enough." In saying that, Fudge left with a small puff.

**Rochester, Kent – Sundridge Hill**

Dumbledore appeared with a soft popped, only to be blasted off his feet as the roar of the fire was too much for Dumbledore. He brought his hands up as intense heat brush against his body.

"This is not fiendfyre." Dumbledore muttered. The heat of the blaze was intense and massive. It was consuming everything in its path while dancing before the winds. Dumbledore however knew at once this was not Fiendfyre, this was something else. Not even Gubraithian Fire was this intense and magical.

"Dumbledore, thank Merlin you've arrived. We can't stop the fire from spreading. We're helping the muggles evacuate the area. But we can't stop the fire. We're trying everything we could think of." A member said as he ran up to the elder wizard.

"Stand back I shall deal with the fire." Dumbledore said as he whipped out his wand. The elder wand stood strongly and powerful as ever before. With a loud noise like a crack, Dumbledore launch a silver light spell into the fire. A huge gust of wind nearly blew Dumbledore off his feet. His robes blew heavy against his body. The wizards and witches of the Accidental Magical Reverse Squad however were launch from their feet and had to shield their eyes as the fire seem to burst into higher flames. Dumbledore grabbed his own wand with both hands and pour as much power as he could into the spell. All hopes of killing the flames seemed to vanished when the flames started to react. Violently. The flames seem to redirect itself and launches at Dumbledore. Dumbledore brought up every ounce of strength he could and conquered a Mage Shield.

The shield help but quickly crumbled from the intense heat and raw power the fire was giving. Dumbledore drew his wand back and the flames moved in like a snake; reaching to end Dumbledore before he could harm the flames again. With a powerful forward thrust, Dumbledore launches another spell into the fire. A magical shock wave erupted and blasted everyone off their feet once again. The flames withered around before they died out completely.

"That was amazing Professor." A wizard said with his mouth open after a few moments of silence.

"Indeed." Dumbledore muttered. "Best we look around for any muggles who didn't make it. There may be survivors yet." Dumbledore said loudly as he strode forward.

"Yes sir." They all said as they began to search the area.

Dumbledore strode forward to what appeared to be the only house left standing. He calmly walked forward to see a young ten year old girl standing there panting. She looked half afraid and amazed at what just happen. Scorch marks could be seen on her, but she appeared to be perfectly fine. She opens her eyes and Dumbledore almost jump back in pure shock. Her eyes were burning red as if they were a ruby. An orange ring surrounded her eyes that seem to lit it alive.

Dumbledore raised his wand ready to defend himself. However her eyes shifted back to normal. Her eyes shifted into a beautiful bluish green color. Dumbledore was deep reminded of the ocean as he gazes into her eyes.

The girl quickly began to lose conscious as she fell forward. Dumbledore waved his wand and she fell on a magical stretcher. Dumbledore study her for a few moments before he took her in his arms and walked out.

"I found one." Dumbledore said as he walked towards the few wizards in the area.

"She's still alive. Pass out but alive. We'll give her to the muggles right away." They said.

"That's fine." Dumbledore said. He couldn't help but look at the young girl and couldn't help but wonder who she was to conquer so much magic.

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape apparate near the center of the snow storm and immediately they nearly collapse as the winter wind began to push them away. They brought up their wands to warm themselves but they could still feel the cold battling against their skin.

Professor McGonagall moved forward to help retransfigurate the snow and ice to its original state. She was casting every spell she knew before the area began to show results. Snape however moved forward to number four private drive to see if his dear Lily's son was alive.

When he got to the house he was surprise to see it nearly covered in ice.

He walked in and could see the Dursley's on the floor clearly beaten. They were on the floor scared with ice burns all over their bodies.

Snape kneeled next to Petunia and was relieved to find a pulse. She open her eyes and fear was written at once the moment she recognized who was standing beside her.

"You…" She hissed.

"What happen here? Where's Harry?" Snape hissed.

"I don't know. Leave my family alone." Petunia hissed backed. Snape looked a bit angry at hearing those words. He couldn't fail Lily, he won't fail Lily. He swore on her grave that he would protect her son. Even if it was the spawn of his greatest enemy.

Snape pointed his wand at Pentunia and she looked at it even more fearfully than before.

"Legilimens." Snape said and he enter Petunia's memories.

Snape could only watch in horror as Petunia showed every disgust and hatred for the boy. Snape could only watch as Harry's own family hated everything about him and treated him as bad as his own father had treated him. He soon lost count in the beatings, insults, or even the public humiliations' the boy had to go through. It was a miracle he was still sane. Finally Snape saw the memory that caused the Dursley's beating.

Harry was standing before his family looking quite happy that he just found out he was special and different than normal people. Petunia was telling him everything she knew, to the truth of his parent's death and those 'accidents' he was always responsible for. Harry finally punished his family for all those years of bad treatments by adding ice on their already frozen skin. What made this freighting was the way the ice was moving. It seemed like a snake that was alive. They all screamed as ice burns quickly formed. But Harry didn't stop until he tortured them for nearly ten minutes and he was bored. He went upstairs and took his cousins second bedroom.

Snape was beside himself. He knew he would have done the same thing to his father if he had the chance but Harry was like a monster the moment he realized how powerful he was.

Snape pulled out and quickly was thinking fast. It was clear this family wasn't going to accept magic no matter what, but he had to do something. He then decided to use the False Memory Charm to give Harry a chance to become a better person than he is.

Pointing his wand at Petunia he whispered "Implantatur Memoria." Petunia's eye became unfocus she drifted into like a slow slumber. Snape paused before doing the same to her son and husband. Snape stood to leave when the ice began to melt and disappeared. Snape looked around pausing before he realized Professor McGonagall must have succeeded and chance the weather back to normally. With a soft pop, Snape disapparited on the spot.

* * *

**London Hospital**

Professor Dumbledore was walking towards the muggle hospital where the young girl was resting after the fire incident. A young man in his early thirties wearing an clearly expensive muggle suit was seated next to the young girl who Dumbledore had to guess was the girls father.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to announce his presence. The man looked up and stared at Dumbledore.

"Excuse me sir, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore. I'm here to talk to you about today's incidents involving your daughter." Dumbledore stated politely as possible.

"Dumbledore? Forgive me but I'm more worried about my daughter's condition, the doctors are telling me its' a miracle that she survived that fire at all…."

"That fire was accident Mr…"

"Morris. I'm David Morris. And what do you mean that fire was no accident. If you know something about what happen to my daughter than why haven't you reported it to the authorities?" He snapped suddenly.

"Because there are answers I myself need Mr. Morris." Dumbledore answered again in a polite grandfatherly tone.

The man gave a heavy sigh before he looked up and stared at Dumbledore.

"Forgive my rudeness. It's just after losing my wife nine years ago I cannot bear losing my only child. It's my fault mostly. Sending her off to school and focusing more on work than my daughter's own life."

"Mr. Morris, what do you do?"

"I'm a travelling agent."

"Really, muggles hire other muggles to find places for them to go. Most extraordinary."

"Muggles?"

"Forgive me, I shall give you what I know. You see I believe your daughter started that fire, with accidently magic." Dumbledore added quickly at the look on the David's face was shock.

"Accidently magic? You mean?"

"Yes Mr. Morris, you see I'm a teacher at a magical school. I responded to the fire and immediately was able to recognize it as a magical fire. She may have started because something happen to her. Can you think of anything that cause her to temporally lose control."

David Morris shook his head.

"As I stated earlier, I'm not really in my daughter's life. I really don't know her very well. I was working in London when I got the call she was here."

"I believe your daughter is starting to show signs of being a witch. There is a school where I teach where she will be able to learn to control her magical abilities. Next summer, her letter of acceptance will arrive. What is her name."

"Liliana Morris."

* * *

A/N: The start of my new story. One yes i'm working on prophecy of the chosen one and should have a new chapter ready to be put up before halloween. Second, I do have permission to right this story so don't critize and complain. So parts were a bit rush but I hope everyone enjoys them.


	2. Author Note

**Rising Elements**

A:N - Sorry you guys but someone brought up some good points and i'm restarting the story. I'm renaming it Origins and I'll try to write it better and not make so many mistakes.

Hope you guys enjoy my stories and i'm going to try to post new chapters soon.


End file.
